Tension
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Shin goes to wake Yankumi in her hotel room after Uchi goes missing, but she gets entirely the wrong idea! A heated fight ensues, with unexpected results.


**Note From Author:** As much as it pains me to cull the writing that I slaved so many hours over, FFnet is cracking down on adult content and purging anyone who has violated the TOS or had a complaint levelled at them, or even has the wrong rating. Someone was removed for having a swear word. Already, several Authors I know have had their stories removed without warning and you'll probably seeing stories in your Favourites vanishing. So, despite the original rating I have given it in the details below, you will _not_ be seeing any of the adult content in the Fanfic below. It will only have as much is allowed by the site, then you will see a note to go to my site to see the full version. Unfortunately, this will mean whole sections of the Fanfics will be missing, and descriptions changed, and it's going to confuse a lot of my readers as to what is going on. There might even be only half of a Chapter before telling you to go to the Site, so you might just want to go there right off the bat and read the full version. Reviews are still very much appreciated for the Fanfics, either on my Site or FFnet. So, you can find my Fanfiction completely **uncut** on my personal site **Destiny's Gateway**. FFnet really went downhill the day they removed our all the adult Fanfics up here, and they destroyed a part of an Author's creativity when they want us to make no mention of something that's so much a part of every day life. Sex. As the largest Fanfiction site on the net, where else would we get the majority of our readers from, if not on here? I really want to keep all the lovely reviews from the readers who have loved my writing up here on the site and also let you know that the Fanfic exists, so I'm keeping most of it up here, but you won't be seeing above the allowed T rating.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

(To FFnet Admin - I am changing all the Chapters of this Fanfic to take out the adult content, but it might take me a day or so. _Please_ do not delete the story before I am done! This message in brackets will vanish when it is complete.)

* * *

**Title: **Tension**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: ** destinysgateway DOT com**  
Facebook: ** ** Link In Profile********  
The Official Shin And Yankumi Archives: ** **Link In Profile ****  
Rating: **M 15+** (T rated here on FFnet)  
Summary: **Shin goes to wake Yankumi in her hotel room after Uchi goes missing, but she gets entirely the wrong idea! A heated fight ensues, with unexpected results.  
**Couple: **Shin And Yankumi**  
Chapters: **1/1**  
Status: **Completed**  
Year Completed: **2007  
**Size:** 32 KB

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I know that I need to be writing for **'A Kiss In The Dark' **Chapter Eleven, but I just had to try and write a Oneshot to get me over my writer's block on Sailor Moon Fanfics. Oo I totally _love_ Gokusen, the Anime, Manga and Live Action, so I had to write this. I've been reading Fanfics for a while now, and have yet to see someone capitalise on the scene in the hotel room when Shin goes to wake up Yankumi. It couldn't be resisted! Oh, and as weird as it is, I prefer the Anime Shin and the Live Action Yankumi together. Not that Jun isn't really hot, but the Anime Sawada gave these really sexy, intense looks that just couldn't be duplicated in the Live Action. :)

Be kind, because this is my first ever Gokusen Fanfic. Reviews are appreciated as always and if you ask nice, I might do a Sequel.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**TENSION**

**By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.

* * *

Sawada Shin moved stealthily down the long hall that housed the teachers on their trip to Okinawa.

Uchi had gone missing after the fight with the local gang, and they had to go to their teacher Yankumi for help. Even if it meant she punched a couple of them in retribution. He winced at the thought, knowing just how skilled that woman was with her body. She could be a lethal weapon if she wanted, and although the guys in her class thought she was rough on them, Shin knew different. Knew that Yamaguchi Kumiko was the Oujo of the Oedo Group and had been trained by highly-skilled yakuza.

Which door was Yankumi's? Damn, did he have to peer into every single room to find out? The red-haired boy cursed under his breath. No one was going to actually tell the students which room their teachers in, so that no mischief could take place.

"Shh! I have to be just a littttle quiet," Someone whispered in a drunken voice. A giggle followed, confirming her inebriated state to the student plastered desperately to the wall right behind her. Fujiyama-sensei was slowly backing out of her room, obviously sneaking out for some tryst with a student. Her appetite for younger boys was well-known through-out the school.

She got the door closed, but after a minute of fumbling unsuccessfully with her key, she decided to leave the door unlocked. She began an uncertain walk down the hall, swaying left and right.

When the teacher had disappeared, Shin grinned. She was staying in the same room with Yankumi, he was sure he had overheard that part correctly! She was all alone, and asleep...

For a few seconds, a completely unsought for emotion rose up.

He had been having some strange feelings towards Yankumi for a while now. He found his eyes on her when she was teaching class. Somehow they always ended up running off to a scrape one of her students had gotten themselves into, and the two of them usually walked partway home with each other. He was always the one to suggest calling her when trouble came up. And they met an awful lot on the school roof, even if it was just to get him to go to class. Not to mention the times he had taken part in a dinner at the house with her family, accepted as one of them.

Yankumi and he did not have a typical student/teacher relationship, and perhaps that was why some thoughts of a sexual nature sometimes popped into his head. How pretty she looked with her hair down and without her glasses. When she had dressed up to trap the bag-snatcher, he couldn't stop his eyes going to her long slender legs. And sometimes, when she bent over her desk for something, his gaze went to her surprisingly curvy backside.

One one side, this totally revolted him, being in lust with a _teacher_, but on the other, it made him almost continuously excited and happy in her presence. And...who was to say it was only sexual? He also found himself caring about what she thought, and said. What made her happy, or sad or angry. And the way she loved her Yakuza family, in a setting more like a family than his own, made him feel warm inside.

Was he...No, it couldn't be _love_? And Yankumi didn't feel anything for him, did she?

Shin snuck into the room and looked towards the bed. Luckily she was asleep.

Yankumi lay there with the covers down to her waist, one long bare leg thrown out to the side. He swallowed hard as he stopped at the side of the bed. She wore a man's shirt that buttoned up the front, all baring the top few, which showed the swell of her breasts. Apart from underwear, his teacher wasn't wearing a stitch more!

"Yankumi," He moaned quietly, a hand covering his eyes briefly in frustration. He had come there to get her help, not ogle her!

He knelt carefully on the side of her bed, so that she would not tumble into his lap. "Yankumi?" He whispered, moving in close, so that his lips almost touched the softness of her cheek. He braced an arm on the other side of her waist and leant in closer. "Oi, Yankumi!" Shin said a little louder. His teacher only smiled sweetly and continued to sleep.

Boy did he feel sorry for Tetsu and the others trying to wake this woman up in the morning! Aware that he would most likely be pounded into a puddle on the floor if he yelled in her ear, the young man tried to figure out what might get her attention.

Okay, so calling her Yankumi didn't work. Maybe... "Oujo?" He tried lamely. "Wake up, Oujo!"

"Tetsu?" The woman groaned at him and turned on her side. "Another five minutes! I'm still tired."

Good lord, now she thought he was Tetsu! Shin briefly wondered what she did to the man if he pushed for his Oujo to get out of bed when she didn't want to. At least she had responded to that name.

"Look, Yankumi, this is important, so wake up!" He whispered fiercely, swinging a leg over her hip so that he was knelt above her. As he did so, she turned back and he found himself in a very compromising position, knelt right above her body. Shin swore under his breath, heart-beat going crazy.

Yankumi was really pretty like this, with her hair loose and a soft look on her face. And whoever of her students had said she was flat-chested hadn't seen her this way, with her breasts half-uncovered by the opened night-shirt she was wearing.

Damn it, didn't anything wake her up? Maybe he would have to resort to a slap or something. Yeah, and then she would knock him through the wall!

Maybe she would wake up when she heard her name? "Kumiko?" He tried, feeling both thrilled and uneasy about calling his teacher by her first name. If she heard him, he was in for a bashing, but still, he had to wake her up!

Kumiko frowned. "Shin-?" She began. Only one person other than her grandfather called her by her first name.

"Yes!" Shin said, smiling down at her. Finally, some results. She recognised his voice and was waking up.

"Shin...ohara-sensei?" Kumiko climbed up from layers of sleep, a smitten look crossing her face. Was he here? Or was she dreaming him up? Sensing him above her, she reached up with her hands and smoothed them over his cheeks. No, something was wrong here. Did sensei have such lovely soft skin without even a hint of whiskers? She frowned slightly.

An irate look crossed his handsome features. The lawyer again? Damn it, he really hated that guy. The _why_ of it had somehow escaped him, but he did not like how Yankumi acted like a love-smitten fool around the man. "For some reason, that really pisses me off," Shin said darkly. Calling Shin by Shinohara-sensei's name really, really made him furious!

Yankumi's fingers tentatively continued to explore his face, still half asleep. And for some reason, he let her. Even if she thought he was that jerk! She was finally touching him, bad or good. And an excited thrill went down his spine as her fingers traced his lips. Shin barely restrained himself from kissing those slender fingers.

Kumiko felt along smooth cheeks, over soft lips and finally up into hair. She had always wanted to touch Shinohara-sensei like this. What a wonderful dream she was having! His lips were so sensuous, his skin so warm and smooth and she could feel his breath on her face as if he were close enough to kiss. And his hair... Silky long hair...

Long?

The only person she knew that had long hair was her student. "Sawada?" She said sleepily, eyes finally cracking open. _Sawada_? Oh god, she had just embarrassed herself hideously in front of a student, hadn't she? Fuming, she was about to let him have it for being in her room at that time of night. She opened her mouth, but Shin quickly quietened her.

Shin immediately pressed a finger against her lips, his own lips coming to a rest behind them in an inadvertent kiss. "Shhh," Her voice might be heard through the walls, and that other teacher could go back to bed at any time.

Yankumi gasped, her hot breath wafting over his face and it was then that he realised what he was doing. A bare few centimetres, and a finger was all that was keeping them from actually kissing!

For a long moment, they both froze, taking in the situation.

"Sa-wa-da!" Kumiko growled, sleepiness fleeing. Her student was on _top_ of her! In bed! Pinning her down, with his mouth so temptingly close... Her knee came up under the covers, aiming to main him.

Shin swore and barely dodged in time, getting her knee in his inner thigh. He looked at her incredulously. "Are you trying to keep me from bearing children in the future?" He fell to the side of the bed, clutching at his wound.

As soon as his warmth was gone from her, she flung the covers off and knelt there, eyes flashing. "You pervert! What the hell do you think you're doing?" That's right! Take the indignant stand before him, so that he would ignore the spark between them that had been growing larger over time.

Kumiko's eyes went to his shirt, half opened as usual to show his tanned, muscled chest. She knew that Sawada was fit because he defended his friends, but she also strongly suspected that he worked out and knew some martial arts.

Yankumi cracked her knuckled threateningly, and Shin grimaced. "You idiot! I was just trying to tell you about-"

"No more talking," The woman said ominously. "It's payback time!" Her fist went flying to his face, hitting him hard on the chin. Sawada flew off the bed and hit the wall, but she was already on her feet, stalking over to him.

God damn it, that hurt! Shin glared at Yankumi and swept his leg out, catching hers and tumbling her to the floor. In a moment, he was again on top of her, trying to get her hands above her head. She was really resisting though!

Kumiko grasped him by the hand on a pressure point that made his hand go numb from the wrist down. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" She demanded, thinking she had everything under control. Sawada's legs suddenly squeezed tight around her waist and ribs, effectively cutting off her oxygen. "You little-" She wheezed, letting go of his arm and karate-chopping his neck to knock him out.

Everything went black for a moment, and Shin couldn't help it when his hands went to his neck in pain. "Yan-yankumi!" He groaned in disbelief. He was only trying to wake her, and he was being treated like some old pervert trying to molest her.

Okay, so he had been having very _tiny_ thoughts of running his hands through her hair, or even kissing her... She was still an idiot!

A leg came up and Shin found himself being hurtled back into the wall, a foot on his chest.

Kumiko hastily got up and rushed at her student, knowing everything was totally out of control-but still, she was enjoying this fight! Tetsu and Minoru rarely wanted to fight her because of their respect for their Oujo. She had no idea that Sawada was skilled with fighting this way. Even if he had attacked her like some pervert while she was sleeping. Why he had was still a mystery.

And was it just her, or had some sexual tension sprung up like a tangible thing between them? No, no! That was very bad.

Shin blinked dazed eyes, and just got out of the way as he saw an elbow coming at him in a power drive. He kicked his foot up just in time to connect with her stomach. She gagged and fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "Damn it, I didn't want to hurt you," The boy muttered under his breath, bending over her solicitously. When she didn't move, he put a tentative hand on her back and moved it soothingly.

Her retaliation, as soon as she was able to draw breath, was to head-but his jaw. And then her body was pinning _his_ to the floor, both of them panting hard.

"You're good, Sawada," She told him, grinning into his face. Yankumi pointedly grasped both wrists and pinned them to the floor over his head so that he couldn't move at all. With her weight pinning him to the floor at the hips, he was now helpless.

Shin's eyes darkened as he realised the position she had them in. Sort of a reverse of when he had woken her. He smirked, voice wolfish as he retorted, "Ah, you have me now, Yankumi. What are you going to do with me?"

Kumiko gaped at him in shock. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words emerged.

_Do with me?_

Sawada Shin had no just given her a totally seductive look from under his sinfully long dark lashes, eyes smouldering. Nope, it hadn't happened. And _she_ wasn't keeping him pinned on the floor, their bodies connected in a totally inappropriate way for a teacher and student. And oh god, when he said that, some _very_ inappropriate scenario's had flashed through her head.

"If I let you go, are you going to keep attacking me, brat?" She asked him, face moving in close. She refused to answer his question. Absolutely.

Shin' smirk grew into a grin as he saw the panicked look on her face. His teacher was trying desperately to put an innocent spin on the current situation. And for once, he had absolutely no desire to deny the growing feelings between them, that were usually ignored. "Oh?" He drawled, moving his hips in a circular fashion.

Yankumi's face went red, all the air escaping from her lungs. That had...it felt...oh good god. "You-you-" She spluttered, inching up from his hips, where his intimate movements had just ground their sex's together.

As soon as the fingers on his wrists loosened, Shin took advantage and swiftly knocked her sideways, coming up on top of her. Yankumi still had a hold on his wrists, but now he was pinning _her_. "Did you like that?" He whispered tauntingly, leaning down till his lips were almost touching her cheek.

"Sawada..." The teacher said weakly. When had this all gotten so out of hand? She knew in her heart, that something had been building between them both for a while now, but Kumiko had always allowed it to slip away. They were student and teacher, after all! And he was five years younger than her. He was also considered a friend by her and her family. This was wrong on many levels.

"I'm going to kill you!" Anger came to her rescue again, and her eyes flashed at him. She eyed his chin, then her forehead shot forward to head-butt him again.

Shin saw it coming, by the warning glint in her eyes and he pulled out of the way in time. "Keep still, Yankumi!" He growled at her in annoyance and sexual frustration. Her moving around was very distracting. He wondered if she even knew that her body was twisting under his constantly, either in irritation, or some unconscious need to feel him. She looked flushed and and as satisfying frustrated and he felt!

"No, look here-" She began. The dark-haired boy cursed under his breath, as she began to give him a lecture on whatever the hell he thought he was doing.

"Yankumi, you idiot!" Shin groaned helplessly. There was only one way to shut her up. His lips suddenly crashed down onto hers, seeking her softness with a hungry urgency.

He was kissing her. Sawada...Shin. Her mind went out the window as soon as he deepened the kiss, turning his head so that their lips melded together hotly. Kumiko couldn't help but respond with an equal urgency. She hadn't really had many kisses before, because she was Oujo and her family had always made sure that she was protected and sheltered. But although it was obvious she was Shin's first kiss, he was very skilled at making her absolutely crazy with desire.

Shin's eyes closed as he felt her sink into the desire burning between them. Something that finally could no longer be denied.

Yankumi seemed to have been wanting this as badly as he had. They had both been turned on by the kiss. Her hands fought free of his wrists and slid up over his shoulders. They trailed delicately up his neck and into his hair, pulling him in closer.

Sawada tasted wonderful, like dark spices, and what he lacked in experience was made up in enthusiasm and raw sexuality. She felt his hands smoothing down over her cheeks, then skimming over her shoulders to grip her tightly. At the same time, he moved his hips against hers, creating a delicious friction between them.

"This feels so good," He breathed, breaking their kiss for a moment. He made sure to keep contact with her eyes, as his hand moved down from her shoulder to her breast.

Kumiko would have let him do absolutely anything he wanted right then. She lay there panting as his hand moved over her right breast caressingly, then down over her ribs to the bottom of her shirt. She drew in a breath as his fingers found the bare skin at her hip, moving the top upwards tantalisingly.

As if he couldn't help himself, Shin's lips came back to Yankumi's. He _liked_ kissing her. The taste of chocolate in her mouth, as if she had recently eaten something sweet. The tips of his fingers touched the naked swell of her breasts and they both gave a groan of delight at the feeling.

But then a noise at the window interrupted them both.

Shin's head moved back from her face, their lips still almost touching. They stared at each other for a dazed moment, not quite sure what had broken them apart from their passion. And then someone knocked again behind the closed curtains.

Someone was knocking on her room's window! Kumiko cursed and shoved Sawada off, throwing him a slight smile to indicate that she wasn't angry with him. The teacher did not want to be caught in a compromising position with one of her students though! "Who the hell is it? Shin...you better hide." She told him hurriedly, running a hand through her dishevelled hair, and pulling her top back down modestly.

"Er-damn it, I'm _not_ hiding in the closet!" He told her furiously. He had come to her room for a valid reason, no matter what had happened once he got here. "It's only Kuma and the guys."

"Kuma?" Yankumi blinked at him in astonishment, then yanked the curtain aside to stare out into the night. Sure enough, there were a few of her students looking back expectantly. She quickly turned back to Sawada with a look of disbelief. "You brought then along to-to..." She flushed, his kisses flashing into her head. He'd brought them along when he was going to try and seduce her?

"You idiot!" He snapped, mind whirling about as he tried to remember just why he had come to her room in the first place. As if he would bring his friends along when he seduced her! She _really was_ an idiot. Shin's mouth gaped unbecomingly as he finally remembered just why he had come into Yankumi's room. A dumbfounded look crossed his face. "Oh shit, Yankumi. I forgot Uchi!"

"Uchi?" The teacher stared at him uncomprehendingly as she opened the sliding door to her window and let her students in. "What about Uchi?" She demanded, eyes narrowing.

Minami and the others looked from Yankumi's irritable face, and dishevelled appearance, to Shin, who appeared to be in the same condition. Speculation grew in their eyes, but they said nothing about it. They _did_ however, give their teacher a long, startled look for what she was wearing-or what she wasn't really. Most likely because they had abruptly discovered that Yankumi was feminine under those usual tracksuits after all!

Shin found himself glaring warningly at them, wishing he had thought to remind Yankumi about what she was wearing before she opened the door.

"He's missing," Kuma said, frowning. He looked at Shin. "You were in here for ages, and you didn't tell her why we came?" He said uncertainly.

Yankumi's eyes narrowed dangerously. She threw Sawada a dark look, then turned to face her students. "How long has he been missing? And how did he get that way in the first place?" She let her voice drop into her yakuza one, looming over them all in a threatening manner. "You guys snuck out, didn't you?"

"Yankumi, let us explain," Shin said, half-reaching for her arm. Her death-glare stopped him dead. Right then, if they had been alone, it wouldn't have been kisses she was giving him. No, it would have been more punches to the face. He winced, knowing it was his fault the whole mess in the bedroom had been started. If he had just stood beside the bed and called her name...what the hell had possessed him to kneel over her?

Kumiko ignored the look of self-loathing on Shin's face, and concentrated on the problem at hand. "Start talking."

As the boys explained how Uchi had gone missing in the first place, Yankumi and Shin gave each other surreptitious looks. Neither knew quite how to act around the other now that they had been in such a...sexual...situation. They now had intimate knowledge of the other's lips.

"Right, let's go!" Yankumi said strongly, once the whole story was out. They had to go and find Uchi before anyone found he was missing, and hope that he was alright.

Her students turned towards the door, but her glare stopped them. "Out the window, you lot! I wouldn't be able to explain why you're in my room if we were seen." She said in exasperation.

Shin and Yankumi were the last to the window. He pulled her close by her arm. "This isn't over, Yankumi." His breath was hot on her ear, and made her shiver in anticipation.

"Of course it is. It should never have happened in the first place," To her utter disgust, her voice was weak, not firm as it should be when putting him down.

Shin smiled, then swiftly ran his tongue around the shell of her ear. She spluttered indignantly at him, but he merely moved past her to climb down from the balcony. "Yankumi, put some damn pants on first!" His cheeky smirk was the last thing she saw before he disappeared over the side.

Oh! Damn it, now her students had all seen her in her nightwear! Kumiko threw on her tracksuit swiftly, then waited for a moment, trying to organise her thoughts, and wondering how the hell she and Shin were ever again going to act normal around each other.

Reluctantly, a smile curved her lips and she felt a chuckle escape. "That brat."

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over.

**Comments:** I hope that you liked it! Thank god, I think I'm over my writer's block. :)

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
